


愿者上钩

by sugertime



Category: all方 - Fandom, 书香世贾 - Fandom, 凡方, 杨方, 羊方
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugertime/pseuds/sugertime
Summary: 书香世贾/杨方   夹着jy钓凯子 注意避雷





	愿者上钩

**Author's Note:**

> 书香世贾/杨方 夹着jy钓凯子 注意避雷

“方方，方方”贾凡在方书剑身上忘情的动作着，边做边轻声呢喃方书剑的名字，但方书剑早就被过载的快感冲刷的失去神志，根本听不到贾凡的爱语呼唤。  
贾凡还在动作着，进程就要到最后的高潮。  
即使是张着嘴巴呼吸也还是会有种喘不上气的感觉，欲望像巨浪一样把方书剑包裹，携卷着他沉沦，好不容易平静下来深吸口气缓解窒息的错觉，下一个深顶把呜咽和呻吟一起顶回去，迎来了下一波浪潮。  
方书剑射了第二次，这次的快感猛烈又绵长，前端断断续续的吐出浊液，后穴还在被狠狠顶弄着，让他忍不住夹紧后穴，想让那个给予太多的东西停下来，结果换来更凶猛的顶弄，最后在一阵快速的抽插后贾凡也忍不住射了出来。  
“方方……”明明是在床上欺负别人的贾凡反而还有点委屈“你是不是觉得我很烦啊？”  
方书剑还在平息精液冲刷内壁的快感，贾凡还没有抽出去，就这这个姿势就开始发问，让方书剑有点回不过神。  
“方方？”贾凡趁还埋在里面又顶了顶方书剑，成功让小孩回神。  
“让我休息一会儿！”方方不满的撅起嘴，“当然烦了，你本来就叫凡”  
贾凡这下装委屈也变成真委屈了，闷闷不乐的将自己拔出来，拔出来的时候还带着射进去的东西流出来了一点，把床单都沾湿了一块。  
贾凡扭过去不理方书剑。

“怎么了凡哥，爽完就要不理人了吗？渣男哦。”方书剑笑嘻嘻的缠过去。  
“方方，说真的，你会觉得我很烦吗？”贾凡还是没转过身来。

方书剑也不再闹他凡哥了“我也没说嫌你烦呀。”  
“方方啊…”贾凡叹了口气转过身来搂住他“你就像抓不住的风，但是我总是想抓住你。”  
“凡哥…我…”方书剑不知道该说什么，贾凡从他这里得不到安全感，可是他能怎么办呢？难道要不和别人说话吗？难道要每天窝在家只待在他身边吗？方书剑确实希望自己像风一样自由，但他现在也是真的想停驻在贾凡身旁。

但是贾凡占有欲真的很强，连路上的路人多看了一眼方书剑都会吃醋，他也不明说，只是会在床上翻来覆去的折腾方书剑，直到小孩筋疲力尽第二天都没有精力和别人说话。  
方书剑很讨厌被人掌控自由的感觉，于是他就更在外边放肆撩人，惹贾凡吃醋，又暗戳戳的惩罚，恶性循环。  
最近吵架的频率过高了，小孩忙碌的演出和贾凡各种各样的邀约让贾凡更焦虑了，原本从不说出来的质问也按捺不住冒出来成为引起新一轮吵架的开端。

贾凡知道自己过于紧绷了，方书剑就像风，他总是要自由自在做自己喜欢的事情的。  
贾凡不知道自己为什么总是有这种悲观的想法的，明明对别的事情都可以云淡风轻的贾凡偏偏对方书剑舍不得——  
舍不得又抓不住。

怎么办呀？贾凡心里叹了口气“方方”  
“？”方书剑没抬头，就舒舒服服窝在贾凡怀里。  
贾凡下定决心“方方，你去和别人做一回吧。”

方书剑走在街上，还是没反应过来。  
贾凡？就这样？把自己丢出门来？？？

原话是这样  
“我知道我掌控欲太强了，我甚至有过把你藏起来的想法，只有我自己能看，受不了你和别人一点点的亲密接触。”贾凡深吸一口气，像是做了什么决定“方方，你可以和别人建立肉体关系，但是你必须确定你只爱我。”  
他说的什么荒唐话啊，但是方书剑竟然有点被打动了。

不论我身边有谁，但我只爱你。

好渣，好深情。  
也不知道怎么回事，方书剑就答应了这个荒唐提议，决定就今天，和别人打一炮。

没关系的，反正我只会爱贾凡。  
方书剑信心满满，也觉得自己的爱坚贞不渝。  
贾凡虽然说让方书剑找别人，但是心里还是很酸，恨恨地咬了一口方书剑的红缨想留个印子，却还是舍不得只轻轻咬了一下，然后发现了更好的方式留下印记。

方书剑走在大街上还是有点茫然有点混乱——真要和陌生人来一炮吗？  
这个大问题先不想，现在方书剑走路有点别扭。  
贾凡故意不清理射进去的东西，还给方书剑带了个兔子尾巴的肛塞。  
“带着我的精液做润滑好了，就好像每一个步骤我都参与了。”  
纵容凡可爱的后果就是方书剑现在走路都摇摇晃晃的，腿软腰酸尾巴还扫的敏感的大腿根痒痒的。

好不容易要走到酒吧门口，方书剑刚想喘会就被一个人撞到了。  
！艹！不小心把尾巴埋得更深了。。  
方书剑彻底软了腰，站都站不起来了。

高杨有点奇怪，只是轻轻一碰而已啊，怎么眼前这个好看的男孩就坐在地上不起来了呢？不会碰瓷吧？  
但是这个男孩面色潮红呼吸急促，不会真的有事吧。  
高杨急忙去扶，一碰到男孩男孩就瑟缩了一下，眼睫毛颤动的像是展翅欲飞的蝴蝶。  
高杨明了了。

高杨抿唇笑了一下，搂着方书剑站起来。  
“小朋友，这么晚出来想要干坏事呀。”  
方书剑没好意思答话，主要是尾巴进的太深了，他不敢保证自己声音不颤抖。  
高杨并不介意方书剑的沉默，直接搂着方书剑返回酒吧的上层——专供客人休息和“方便”的房间。  
既然明了对方的意向，那就别废话直接来。  
高杨直接扒了方书剑的衣服，看到他身上星星点点的吻痕挑了下眉“刚结束上一场呀！”  
不等方书剑红着脸辩驳就低头舔咬那俏生生的红梅，把方书剑未出口的辩解变成呻吟。  
继续往下走，扒了裤子才发现方书剑没有穿内裤，腰那么细屁股却圆鼓鼓的。  
最吸引人的是股间的兔子尾巴。  
高杨都没忍住呼吸急促了一下——兔子尾巴的半截白尾被刚刚坐地上的力道压进穴口，穴口被兔毛激的一张一合，能看到里面柔嫩的粉红色的穴肉。  
忍不住了，草草拉开裤链准备进入正题，拔出尾巴的时候穴口还努力的挽留，高杨手探到穴口准备润滑一下，伸进去一指却发现里面异常的湿润。  
“真的是刚做完？”高杨忽然有点不高兴。  
“是凡哥的。”方书剑倒是坦坦荡荡，甚至在提到贾凡的时候还甜笑了一下。

行，那就不客气了。  
高杨猛地冲进去，方书剑一窒，说不出话了。  
高杨带着自己都没发现的轻微怒意大力冲撞着，没用很多的技巧但是每回都挨着那块软肉狠狠冲撞，把小孩折腾的喘不上气。  
“不要…慢…慢点…”方书剑被强烈的快感冲昏头脑，连话也说不清楚。  
“不要慢点是吗？那就是再快一点。”高杨故意曲解小孩的意思，加快了速度冲撞，把小孩的眼泪都逼得掉下来几滴。  
“啊啊啊太快了不要…”方书剑的话没说完就没音了——他射了，被刚认识还不到四十分的人生生操射了。  
方书剑没有脑子去想这是件多么丢人的事，他在高潮不应期，高杨却故意不体贴继续动作，满涨的快感都要溢出来了，方书剑却无处躲避无法拒绝，连声都叫不出来，只能任由快感的眼泪划过潮红的小脸蛋。  
高杨终于良心发现慢了下来，照顾一下小孩的不应期，他凑过来低头吻去方书剑的眼泪“别哭，我让你舒服。”  
接下来的性爱就很温存，柔柔的进出，幅度不大，每一次马上要出去的时候又收力撞回来，力道和速度都不大，但是也满足了方书剑的需要，被照顾的妥妥帖帖，最后被掌握着前面射出来后高杨也顺势快速抽插了几下射进来了。  
“不好意思，我没忍住。”骗鬼，节奏全是你掌握的好吗？  
“我带你去浴室清理一下吧。”果然是这样。不知道哪来的酸气，高杨把方书剑里里外外洗干净之后又来了一次，方书剑在这次结束之后眼睛都睁不开几乎秒速陷入深度睡眠。  
高杨给方书剑掖好被子，凑到他耳边“我叫高杨，记住了。”  
下一次再和我一起的时候，绝对不会让你想起来别的男人。


End file.
